


No escape pt. 11

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [11]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Shen x reader, league of legneds, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt. 11

It's been three days since Shen and Kayn both arrived into the hospital. When Shen gazed over the gash on your stomach and neck, his first reaction was anger.  
"How dare you even show yourself. This is your fault isn't it!"  
This was the first true time that you watched in horror as Shen pulled Kayn by his shoulder plate and threw him to the floor. Shen manovered over ontop of him, blocking your view as Shen slammed his fist against Kayn's face.   
"Son of a bitch." Kayn shouted  
Moving his arms in front of his face Kayn attempt to block Shen's throws before he was able to flip and slide his legs under Shen's and trip him. Shaking slightly you weakly call out but your voice never reached their ears. The doctors and nurse rushed into the room with extra security to sepertate the two males. Neither of them were allowed to return to the hospital after the incident.   
"Alright Miss (Y/N) it looks like you can leave this afternoon." Smiled the nurse  
When you walked out of the hospital, to your suprise neither Kayn or Shen were around. Walking towards the fountain you look around to see the crowds moving by with little care. Sitting on the edge of the fountain you close your eyes and listen to the crowd. You feel a hand press slightly on your higher back. With a jolt you open your eyes to see Kennen, his purple hood covered most of his face except for his large eyes.   
"Will you be coming home now?" Kennen asked calmly  
"Home. Will I be safe?" You asked   
"Master Shen and I will keep you safe. Come lets go home"   
Getting up from your spot, you and Kennen start to trot back to your new home. When you arrive Shen is leaning agaisnt a pillar, his gaze down cast. Walking towards him you watch as he looks up at you. His eyes lighten slightly as he looked at you.  
"(Y/N), How are you?" Shen asked  
"I'm ok, just a bit sore. W-What about you?" You asked sincerly  
"I-I'm fine, I-I missed you (Y/N). I'm sorry how I acted earlier" Shen stuttered  
Reaching out to him, you place your hand on his bare arm. His body shivered from your touch and his eyes met yours. Shen moved himself and pressed you agaisnt his body, tilting your head slightly to look up, he removes his lower mask and leaned forward. You felt his breath agaisnt your lips as you lean towards him. Eyes closed you gasp slightly as you felt a chill pass your body. Looking up you gapsed loudly as a shade moves past you and Shen. Shen noticed and moved you to the other side of the wall.   
"Lets get inside." Shen paused "Kennen, shade!"  
"Got it Master Shen" Kennen saluted  
Walking inside with Shen, you feel your face becoming warm with embarresment.   
"Shen..."   
Slowly moving through the rooms, you arrived into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Shen moved towards you. Moving on top of you, his hand moves onto your stomach. His fingers slowly start to lift your top, your shirt slide against your skin. Shackinly Shen lowered his hand back down unto your breast. The gentle sensation of Shen's touches made you moan slightly. Your hips buckled a little, as Shen moved his lips to your neck. His mouth moved slowly down to your breasts only for him to stop.  
"(Y/N)"Shen whispered  
"Yes Shen?" you answered  
"Do you wish for me to continue?"   
"Please do"  
With a nod, Shen licked your nipple and started to suck on it, his hand now trailing down your frame. Slipping his hand to the inside of your theighs, you flet his finger rub the outside of your panties. Eyes closed you felt Shen tug off the fabric and slipped a finger inside your womanhood. A moan escaped his lips as he started to finger you, genlty at first. A second diget slips in and his motion starts to pick up more of a pace. Opening your eyes you watch as Shen removes his finger from within you, his hands moving to his clothes and starts to strip. His toned body loweres down onto yours. His dick firmly pressed agasint the inside of your leg.  
"If you want me to stop..."   
Reaching up you pressed your lips to his. The kiss was heated and his hands moved his dick. Inching closer he slips himself inside you. The size was larger which caused a bit of discomfort. Arms now wrapped around Shen, You closed your eyes as he starts to thrust against you, a Moan escapes your lips. Lowering his head Shen kissed your neck and held you closer. Your hands now clawed his back and you panted louder, tears spilled over your closed eyes as his thrust kept in pace. Reaching down Shen gripped your leg and slid his hand to your theighs, Holding you leg slightly up to hit in a more different angle.   
"S-Shen. P-please!" You cried out  
Picking up his pace, Shen moved quickly, his movement more wild and a deep moan can be heard from him. Opening your eye you tilted your head back and let out a loud scream as you felt Shen cum inside you. His body jolted and a few extra thrusts were given before he slowly pulled out. You felt cold now, his cum spilled slightly on your leg. Turning to your side you scooted closer to Shen, his chest heaving as he moved his arm to hold you closer to him. Placing your head on his chest you listened to his heart beat as you started to drift off to slumber land.  
"I love you (Y/N)" Shen kissed your forhead


End file.
